


Drenched in Blue

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, NaKuri, NanabaxKrista, One-Shot, Sexiness, paint throwing, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Nanaba and Krista move in together. Once they start painting the walls, they can't refrain from smearing the paint all over each other. Wrestling on the floor ensues and things get steamy from there on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drenched in Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved this prompt. Thanks for giving it to me, anon! Hope you enjoy it :D and I hope other rare NaKuri shippers enjoy too ^^ don’t be afraid to drop me a NaKuri prompt or request! I’m really hot for this ship suddenly.

“Oh, so you’re an artist now?” Krista asked, an eyebrow hiked high.

“I’m just saying. Use your wrist. Swirl it around. Don’t just slap it on there,” Nanaba argued. She demonstrated by dabbing the thick paintbrush into the can of light blue paint, and then she hovered it over the white wall and smoothly ran it along the surface, using her wrist to turn the direction. But then a large blob of paint ruined it all—purple paint at that—and Nanaba groaned.

“Hey, keep the purple to yourself!”

Krista laughed loudly. “Stop being such an adorable loser. Throwing the paint is fun. We have an entire room to mess up how we want.”

Nanaba grinned and cocked a brow. “And you want to go wild, hm?”

Krista lowered her eyelids and smirked in a sultry fashion. “I love being wild, Nana.” The smoky tint to her voice told Nanaba exactly how she loved being wild, and the thought of that made Nanaba’s brush slip from her fingers and her ears burn bright red. When Nanaba glanced down at the brush, something wet suddenly smacked against her shirt. Nanaba gasped loudly, and then she watched the bright blob of red paint run down her chest.

“Krista, you did not,” Nanaba exclaimed.

“Oh I did, babe,” Krista said, standing and already preparing for a battle.

“You won’t win this battle, shorty,” Nanaba growled playfully. She crouched down and slowly reached for the nearest container of paint. Krista’s beautiful blue eyes followed her every move.

“I might not win the battle but I’ll sure as hell win the war.”

“You sure about that?”

“Watch me.” And before Nanaba could reach the large amount of paint, Krista lifted her hand and flung a glob of yellow paint. It hit Nanaba right in the face, and the tall blonde lost her footing immediately and toppled onto the floor.

“You little shit!” Nanaba roared. She wiped the paint from her eyes before it could get beyond her lids, and then scrambled over to the blue paint and savagely grabbed the can. Krista shouted in fright when she noticed, but Nanaba was quicker than her, and the short blonde ended up drenched in blue paint.

“Nanaba!” Krista yelled. She held her hands out in front of her, dripping with the thick stuff. “How could you?”

Nanaba toppled over and laughed—partly due to the fact that the floor as covered in paint and slippery. “You asked for it!”

Krista narrowed her eyes and then stomped over to the red paint. Nanaba was too busy laughing to notice, but screamed in too high a pitch when Krista dumped the paint in her lap. Krista then tossed the can across the room and dove down, tackling Nanaba flat on the ground.

“Apologise, you lamp post!” Krista shouted, hands clamped around Nanaba’s wrists to keep her arms pinned down to the floor.

“Never, bean-sprout!” Nanaba shouted back.

The two wrestled and struggled, mixing the various colours of paint all over the floor. They left oddly shaped marks as they rolled about, and eventually Nanaba accepted defeat and allowed Krista to collapse on top of her. They lay there quietly for a moment, and then Nanaba laughed deeply and Krista did the same.

“What a way to paint the new house, huh?”

Krista giggled and nodded. She spread her body out and relaxed fully against Nanaba. She enjoyed the way her girlfriend felt underneath her, and reached out to caress her paint-covered jaw. “You look like a smurf,” Krista commented.

“ _You_ actually look like the smurf here.”

“Am I a cute one?”

“You’re the sexiest smurf ever.” Nanaba winked, and then laughed when Krista grinned broadly in happiness. “You are the most adorable thing ever. Come here.” She pulled Krista upwards and gently cupped her cheeks, and then drew her into a gentle kiss. Krista hummed happily against Nanaba’s lips, and then moaned when an experienced tongue slipped into her mouth. Before either knew it Krista was on her back and Nanaba had a knee between her legs.

“Krista,” Nanaba breathed against her neck. The both of them were suddenly very hot. “How about we shower and get all this paint off?”

“And then break in the new bed?” Krista enquired cheekily.

Nanaba winked. “Exactly what I was thinking. I mean, the taste of paint doesn’t really set the mood for me.”

Krista’s eyes darkened and she pulled Nanaba down onto her again. “But tasting it on me should be one hell of a trip.”

Nanaba gulped, and then she couldn’t resist and leaned in for another heated kiss. She pressed firmly into Krista and wished that they weren’t so full of paint so that she could act out her desires right then and there. She tried to, at least, by lifting Krista’s shirt. Nanaba left trails of paint on Krista’s unmarked stomach all the way up to her breast, where she carefully circled a hardened nipple. Krista shuddered underneath her, but Nanaba groaned and pulled away from Krista’s warm lips, moved her hand away from her soft breast.

“Shower first,” she groaned.

Krista sighed. “Next time we hire someone to do the painting.”

Nanaba laughed and helped Krista to her feet. “Next time we paint like normal people.”

“Ew, my boob feels all sticky now.” Krista rubbed her chest and grimaced. Though Nanaba’s touches had definitely been very nice, the paint now left on her skin wasn’t. “Quick, to the shower! Before my boob is ruined forever.” She grabbed Nanaba’s hand and hurried her from the room, and all the while Nanaba laughed.

“Sweetheart, nothing can ruin those perfect boobs of yours.”

“Yes well paint dries and the clock is ticking.”

“Can I wash it off for you?”

“That’s the plan.”

Krista dropped Nanaba’s hand at the doorway of the bathroom and bounded in to switch the shower on. While the water heated up, she turned and quickly shimmied out of her pants and underwear, and then she straightened, sent Nanaba a wink and pulled her top off.

“That actually looks pretty cool,” Nanaba commented, pointing at the clear hand print against Krista’s left breast.

“Are you going to look at me like I’m art all day?”

Nanaba’s face softened, and she smiled gently as she blushed. “But you are, Krista.”

Krista blushed as well, and a warm smile lit her face. “Get in here, you.”

“With pleasure.”

Krista helped Nanaba undress, and wiped still-wet paint all over her clean skin in revenge. Nanaba yelled in protest, but let her get away with it. The only consolation was that Krista promised to wash it all off herself. And she did. And later on they enjoyed their bed—paint free—but it took a lot longer to finally finish that room.

Next time they would simply hire someone else to do it.


End file.
